Let the Games Begin!
by Jiemme
Summary: Avatar!AU. After bumping into Alfred F. Jones, Arthur finds himself plagued by the rambunctious firebender who pledged to bother Arthur until he agrees to form a pro bending team with him. USUK.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia, Avatar: The Last Airbender, or Legend of Korra.

**Summary: **After bumping into Alfred F. Jones, Arthur finds himself plagued by the rambunctious firebender who pledged to bother Arthur until he agrees to form a pro bending team with him.

* * *

**Let The Games Begin!**

**Prologue**

* * *

As if Arthur needed more reasons to hate the world even more.

But sadly, his parents decided to bring him to Republic City for the umpteenth time so that he could spend his vacation doing more productive things than 'chucking rocks all day' for the entire vacation. He would have dismally agreed, but they told him he would permanently reside in the city.

Arthur wanted to spend his days in Gaoling with Roderich and Elizaveta, making it clear with his parents they had plans to study and volunteer around the city to earn gold pieces. He didn't even want to return to Republic City! He considered it the messiest place in the world, considering the rampant crime rates and brawls between immature benders and non-benders. The only reason Arthur had an ounce of respect for the United Republic of Nations was because of the Beifong Metalbending Academy he yearned to get into.

"Mum, please. If I'm going to stay in Republic City, you should allow me to enroll in that academy," he said. He pleaded with his parents, and successfully convinced them with the 'it would make me smarter' card.

Though it would still be a painful blow on him to leave the place he considered home for years.

During their last days together, both Elizaveta and Roderich decided to entertain Arthur with music, and Pai Sho games. They even watched a match of Earth Rumble VI, with Elizaveta daring to volunteer as a new competitor if not for Roderich's interference.

"You're not an earthbender, Roderich! You don't know how easy fighting there would be!" she retorted after hearing several nags from the waterbender boy. Arthur laughed and advised Elizaveta to listen, since the next competitor was the gigantic man that lived up to his stage name, The Bulky Rhino.

He didn't forget to bid farewell to his only friends before departing the city.

"We'll be fine, Arthur," Elizaveta assured.

"Trust me, we're going to see each other soon," Roderich told him with a smile. "Don't forget to write to us."

"Teach me some metalbending when we see each other again, alright?" Elizaveta added.

Arthur chuckled and nodded. "Of course. I'll try to visit again, but make sure you visit me too."

"We will! Roderich is rich enough to pay for luxury suites in hotels there anyway!" she joked, though Roderich seemed flattered. "Oh, and stay away from stupid, white-haired, red-eyed firebenders you see there."

Arthur cocked his head slightly in confusion. "Huh?"

Elizaveta scoffed in pure annoyance. "When you see one, hit him with a boulder!"

"Eliza, please control yourself," Roderich sniped. Arthur observed the fury written all over Elizaveta's face, making sure to remember to stay away from any person who matched her vaguely detailed appearance.

"I doubt I'd encounter firebenders on a daily basis, save for my irritating brother. You don't have to worry about me," he replied. He didn't need more bothersome characters in his life, after all.

After two weeks, he wished he had kept his mouth shut instead of making such an atrocious remark. Life had a hobby to prove him wrong all the time, increasing his loathsome attitude towards the world. No, he didn't encounter any red-eyed firebenders in his initial week-length stay in Republic City, but he did bump into the most annoying person he had no pleasure in meeting.

This was all his brothers' faults.

"Hey, c'mon, Artie! Just hear me out!"

Oh, what Arthur would give to return to Gaoling.

* * *

**A/N: **First fic, and I hope I get this right. XD This is just an excuse for me to write USUK with firebending. Why I chose Austria and Hungary to be friends with England, I'm not so sure. But I do love them both! And yes, England is an earthbender. I could imagine him chucking rocks at people.

_Gaoling - hometown of Toph Beifong in A:TLA._

_Hungary - earthbender; Austria - waterbender._

Obviously, someone's going to be in the next chapter to annoy Arthur. Oh well. Review? :D


	2. Chapter 1

**Let the Games Begin!**

**Chapter I**

* * *

Arthur's first week in the city was honestly tolerable. It didn't have the suburban feel of Gaoling nor did it have passé earthbender attire he had. He often received odd looks from earthbenders he passed by while walking around. They shouldn't blame him since he only had town clothes that were definitely set apart from city fashion.

Much to his chagrin, Arthur wasn't allowed to go to Yu Dao to enroll in the Beifong Metalbending Academy until the summer ended. His parents reasoned out that he had to enjoy before engaging himself in studying, and Arthur had to endure being with his brothers again.

He never had gotten along with them, especially Allistor, who boasted to be the only Kirkland to have inherited their paternal grandfather's firebending blood. He had to hold back urges to throw rocks at him, especially when Allistor 'accidentally' burnt Arthur's eyebrows off back when he was nine. That experience prompted Arthur's decision to study in Gaoling Boarding Academy for Earthbenders. Since his mother grew up in there, she eventually agreed to let him stay in the familiar town just as long as he would keep his promise to develop his earthbending.

William and Nicholas were more tolerable compared to Allistor, but they were still blatantly horrible to him. William, being the other earthbender in their siblinghood, often challenged Arthur into amateur knock offs of Earth Rumble VI. They would bruise each other until their mother would imprison them inside little earthebended tents for at most an hour. Nicholas, on the other hand, was a waterbender who took advantage of Arthur's inability to swim. Whenever Arthur took baths or showers, his older brothers would urge Nicholas to waterbend to freeze or drown Arthur. They had the nerve to do this every year whenever they visited him in Gaoling.

Peter was the youngest Kirkland son who happened to be a waterbender. During Arthur's departure to Gaoling, he cried to no end, leaving Arthur very guilty. But the initial guilt faded as Peter became more annoying with each visit in Gaoling. He was pretty much bullied the same way as Arthur was, but Peter and Nicholas had gotten along decently enough to freeze Arthur in the bath.

Like now in the present time.

"Fuck you all!" Arthur screeched in the bath, hearing faint laughter outside the bathroom door.

After half an hour, Arthur managed to get out of the bathroom without specks of frozen droplets on his skin. He dressed himself in new clothes his mother had bought for him, thankfully without Nicholas' interference. For all he knew, his brother might have switched his clothes with feminine outfits. He took one last glance on the mirror, fixed his fringe, and grimaced. He needed to survive another day in this wretched city.

He headed to the dining room for breakfast and sat on the last vacant chair in the table which was beside Peter. His parents had already left for work, leaving Arthur stuck with his brothers once again for the entire day. At least his mother prepared a delicious variety of food for breakfast.

"Mornin', caterpillar brows. Had a nice bath?" Allistor greeted with a cheeky smirk. Arthur rolled his eyes, mentally telling himself not to take offense immediately.

"The water won't be that cold tomorrow, promise," William added, snickering afterwards.

Peter dropped his spoon loudly onto his bowl and grinned widely. "You guys have a match tomorrow?"

"Later in the afternoon, rather. If we win this match, we're officially in the tournament," Allistor answered. Arthur was intrigued with the conversation despite his lack of knowledge about what was going on.

"What tournament?" Arthur asked. Not too soon did Peter spit out his drink, but the rest of his brothers looked completely unfazed with Arthur's ignorance.

"You don't know?!" Peter screeched. His big blue eyes widened extraordinarily. Arthur shook his head.

"That idiot doesn't know anything, kid," Allistor jeered. "He doesn't listen to the radio or watch the telly. What a bum."

Arthur scoffed. "Please, I do watch the telly."

"For what? The news?" Nicholas spat. Arthur lowered his head and stared at his Platypus bear egg omelet, feeling heat sweep through his cheeks.

"Typical. Oh well, I guess it's not our fault you're so primitive to most things."

"We're talking about a Pro-bending match, dimwit. Do you even know what that is?"

Arthur's head quickly snapped up in relief. He did know what pro-bending was! He often listened to some matches via radio and tried to visualize the way the earthbending players maneuvered around with light feet and quick hits. And of course, he knew that Avatar Korra used to engage herself in Pro-bending.

"Of course, I know what that is," he snapped back, hoping his brothers would stop belittling him for once. They knew he was smart enough to know every nook and cranny of Republic City if he wanted to. "But I didn't know you were competing. How come I've never heard your names in the radio?"

"We just joined this year, honestly," Allistor answered after taking a bite out of a moon peach. "We trained for three years prior to competing. We've won a lot matches already, and tonight is the call of destiny. If we win, we'd be the first team of sixteen to enter the Pro-bending Championship Tournament."

Arthur, for once, smiled at one of his brothers' endeavors. "Oh. Good luck then." But he didn't want his enthusiasm to overflow into their cups of arrogance.

"Thanks, brat. Would you like to watch later?"

He couldn't refuse the offer. As much as he'd deny it, he was actually excited to watch and, dare he say it, cheer for his brothers' victory.

* * *

So Allistor did have perks for working in the power plant, Arthur thought, as the said brother drove them to the Pro-bending arena. Once again, Arthur avoided showing how impressed he was with Allistor's newly bought Satomobile. It might boost the already teeming arrogance of his fiery-haired brother. It was only four in the afternoon, but his brothers insisted to get there early for their warm-ups and pre-match training and ritual. Instead of listening to the babble on the Satomobile's radio, Arthur rested his head close to the window and watched the bustling city move at an ever faster pace. Towering buildings and zooming Satomobiles were around with every turn. The city was just too modernized for Arthur's liking.

It wouldn't hurt to close his eyes for a moment, right? Soon enough, the echoes of laughter and chattering inside and outside the Satomobile faded from Arthur's earshot just as his senses on reality did the same.

"Brats, wake up!"

It did hurt to fall asleep. Peter sprawled against him because he fell asleep not to long after Arthur did. Nicholas and William were outside and in front of the golden entrance of the arena. Allistor dared to open the door Arthur leaned on if he didn't budge, having the blond thank his body clock's perfect timing. He pushed Peter off him to wake the eleven-year old up.

"C'mon, we don't have all day!" Allistor barked, opening the door furiously. Arthur hopped off the vehicle with Peter tailing him, and they followed the irritated firebender towards the arena.

It was Arthur's first time to see the Pro-bending arena up and close. It was just as golden as the radio reporter had described, and larger than how he imagined it to be. The arena was a gorgeous architectural piece, no doubt. The climate wasn't bad either. He felt the pleasantly soft breeze from Yue Bay brush against his skin as the rays of sunlight illuminated his way.

He couldn't say much about the tranquility though. Arthur was sure that this pier would be noisier and busier in the evening. People in Republic City were bolder and louder, and a nearby man proved his point.

"Don't worry, Mattie! Just keep practicing your water whip! We'll find an earthbender soon!"

Figures. That was probably a pro-bending fanatic looking for an earthbender comrade or something. Arthur peeked to see what the rowdy person looked like. He was tall, tan, and blond, walking alongside someone who looked exactly like him, probably a twin. He shrugged and returned his attention to the entrance. He didn't have time to listen to loud strangers.

But as he proceeded to the entrance with his brothers, the loud teen Arthur glared at just happened to notice who they were, and stopped his lookalike from following inside.

"Al? Why are we stopping?"

"Mattie, those dudes are the Phoenix Isle Kirklands!"

* * *

**A/N: **Well, this is done. I can't think of any proper Pro-bending team names for the Kirkland brothers, so I apologize. To A:TLA/LoK fans, I'd say the events take place where Korra is still the Avatar, but is aged about 30-40.

_Allistor - Scotland - firebender; William - Wales - earthbender; Northern Ireland - Nicholas - waterbender; Peter - Sealand - waterbender._

I'm horrible with the element of surprise. So, it's obvious who's going to appear soon. XD Thanks to those who read this! :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Let the Games Begin!**

**Chapter II**

* * *

Arthur didn't know whether he should laugh or not as he watched his brothers toss around a heavy ball in beefy training gear. As much as he wanted to ruin their momentum, he didn't want to get hit by rock discs that lay nearby William. Without much choice, he decided to lean against a wall and observe how his brothers, save for Peter, maneuvered around the gym and tossed around real elements. Nicholas specifically brought two large water canteens filled up to the brim to make up for the lack of water within their training room.

"Wanna sit on the stairs?" Peter asked, tugging the sleeve of Arthur's new shirt. "We might get hit."

Arthur was obliged with his youngest brother's thoughtfulness. But then again, Peter was probably looking out for himself as well, knowing that Arthur would reprimand him if he ended up bruised or wet. He followed the young boy towards the flight of stairs and chose to sit on a higher step to avoid any elemental hits his brothers would throw.

"Okay, bastards, let's start," Allistor said, smirking arrogantly. The other two soon mirrored the same conceited smile. They all stared at Peter, and Arthur knew that the young boy would be the signal.

"Go!" Peter exclaimed.

The older Kirklands tumbled away from one another and formed a triangular space in between them. Nicholas motioned his arms and pulled out a large wisp of water from one of the canteens behind him, and pulled it apart into two whips headed towards William and Allistor. Simultaneously, Nicholas stepped firmly onto the floor and raised two rock discs, throwing them at his brothers before dodging to the side, while Allistor flipped backwards and fiercely punched a large stream of fire from his fists.

Nicholas fell backwards at the initial strike of the rock disc, but tossed a messy splash of water at Allistor. The eldest Kirkland son showed how agile he was by doing a cartwheel away from the water, obviously trying to show off to Arthur and Peter. "Is that all you could do, Nicky? Stop pissing around! We'll lose if you dance around like an aardvark sloth!"

William threw another rock disc at Allistor and managed to hit the latter on the leg but received a furious fire blow in return. Nicholas quickly jumped to his feet again and shot multiple jets of water around the area.

Much to Arthur's dismay, he became the victim of a fast stream of water. Peter didn't even shield him! He ought to strangle the selfish brat alter.

Allistor and William guffawed at the sight of Arthur soaked and dripping. Nicholas grinned awkwardly.

"Oops! My bad!" he called out teasingly, placing a hand over his jaw. Obviously, he found it funny enough to imply he intended it.

"Bollocks! You meant it!" Arthur yelled back. He jumped back onto the floor and sent several rock discs flying at Nicholas, only to be stopped by William.

"You clatty little fucker! If we get injured because of your stupidity and lose this match, I'm going to burn you like how you burn your so-called cooking!" Allistor snapped.

"I don't give a fucking damn about your match! Lose for all I care! And speak for yourself! You burn everything you touch, even your own trousers!"

The rest of the brothers found mirth in the memory of Allistor burning his pants, increasing the irritation and heat the latter felt.

"Just practice and fuck off my personal space!"

Allistor noticeably suppressed his desire to blast Arthur into the inferno and turned around, unexpectedly sending a flamed shot at Nicholas.

"This was your doing, bamstick."

And they resumed their training, sending more shots at each other. Arthur exhaled in relief. He didn't really want to speak against his brothers, but they always enjoyed plucking the little nerve within him that would set off his rage. They never had a day's rest in picking on Arthur, after all.

Thank goodness Peter developed enough common sense to finally shield Arthur from water blasts heading their way, and Arthur decided to return the favor by blocking some rock discs whenever Allistor or Nicholas dodged them.

When they called for a break, Arthur stood up and left the room.

"Hey, brat, where are you going?" Allistor called out. Arthur turned and perceived the minor concern hidden within his brother's cold stare.

"Out. I'll be back," he replied, before completely leaving the room and closing the door.

He needed to breathe outside that stuffy gym. The stench of sweat began to overwhelm him. No wonder his brothers boasted about their figures – they had extreme workouts to begin with.

Arthur thought to himself that he should roam around on this floor only, knowing that he would instantly get lost if he walked farther from the gym. But he knew he was smart enough to remember his way… or so he thought.

He eventually lost his way around the place not just for a mere couple of minutes. The number of hallways, stairs, and décor didn't help him at all. He muttered angrily to himself, wondering why he decided to leave the room in the first place. It was a stupid move, he thought angrily.

"Hey! Do you know where Tazo's gym is?"

Arthur spun around only to have his eyes meet a pair of beautifully cerulean ones behind glasses. He stopped himself from hopping backwards in surprise, knowing that the person facing him was the loud boy he heard earlier. But in fairness, the boy looked very handsome. His golden blond hair was long, though not long enough to cover his eyes. He looked strong as well, what with his arms bare from his sleeveless red firebender top. The boy grinned at him and shook a hand in front of his face.

"Uh…"

Well, gazing at a stranger wasn't doing anything beneficial for Arthur. "Oh. I'm sorry. What was that again?"

"Do you know where Tazo's gym is?" the boy repeated. His voice was still loud and cheerful, but it somehow delighted Arthur. He shook his head – he shouldn't think like this concerning a total stranger!

But the boy mistook his action as a 'no.' "Oh. Well, what's someone like you roaming around this place anyway? I kinda visit this place often and I haven't seen you before."

Drat. Arthur didn't want to converse with him now. He might just end up answering with a hoarse voice. "I just accompanied my brothers to 'cheer them on' later."

Much to his surprise, the boy's blue eyes and ear-splitting grin widened. "No way! You're a Kirkland?!"

Arthur was taken by surprise. Was he a fan of his brothers' team? "Yes, I am. Is it my resemblance to them that brought about the idea?"

The boy shook his head. "Kinda. I didn't think of resemblances at first since your eyebrows are – shit, no, I didn't mean it like that!"

Eyebrows. It was all about his eyebrows again. Arthur instantly turned away the second the word was uttered.

"Hey! Please, I'm sorry! Didn't mean it, really."

A large hand forcefully spun Arthur around again, and the least Arthur could do was put on a very sour expression. "Don't try to piss me off, you twat."

The boy pouted. "Hey, I didn't mean it. If anything, I think your eyebrows are–"

Oh, how Arthur wished the spirits would take him away now while the boy paused between his sentence.

"Your eyebrows are one of a kind!"

"Excuse me?!" Arthur spat, folding his arms. His glare became acidic, yet not enough to ward off the stuttering blond in front of him.

"It's a compliment, Mr. Kirkland!" he clarified, smiling nervously once more. The boy chuckled in such a way that it sounded too musical for Arthur's ears. He would have smiled, but his preliminary and very rare friendliness was overshadowed by his annoyance.

"Don't address me like that!"

"Then what's your name?" the boy asked.

Arthur paused for a moment. "Arthur."

"I'm Alfred F. Jones, but call me Alfred!" he introduced. "I'm a huge fan of your brothers. They're really great benders!"

Arthur gave a low chuckle. "I'm not particularly a fanatic of my own brothers, so I doubt I could relate to your excitement or your statement."

Alfred paused for a moment, tapping his chin. "Lemme guess, they're the ones using Tazo's gym now, right?" Arthur was appalled at the quick change of topic. Alfred must have been delighted with his brothers' pro-bending team that much.

"Yes, but I have no idea where the gym is, so I'm sorry to say that your inquiry with me is fruitless."

The taller boy laughed. "N'aww, it wasn't! I got to meet you and have a conversation too!"

"Oh, please, don't sugarcoat your 'enthusiasm' in meeting me. I know you're after my brothers," Arthur scoffed. He turned around and took a step forward, yet Alfred didn't let him go that easily.

"Whoa, stop brushing me off like I'm gonna use you, Arthur. I'm genuinely glad to have met you, really," the boy admitted, grinning once again. Did this boy ever stop smiling? It made his fervor too convincing, making Arthur secretly hope it wasn't a ruse. He didn't want anyone using him, especially just to get close to his egocentric brothers.

Alfred winced at the sudden pause between them. "I need to find the gym since Tazo ordered me to tell the players to get ready," he sheepishly added. A scarlet color quickly swept through Arthur's cheeks in embarrassment. He couldn't admit to himself that he was lost THAT long.

"Hey, dude, you okay?" The firebender stared at him quizzically, earning Arthur more discomfort than usual.

"I just want to go back," he answered.

Being honest must have pleased the spirits, since resisting the urge to tell white lies wasn't exactly Arthur's forte. A hand took his left one, and soon enough, Arthur found himself being dragged around the hallways by Alfred.

"What do you think you're doing, git?!" Arthur screeched. Stopping the run wasn't an option unless he wanted to stumble shamefully onto the floor, and he didn't want to add up the humiliation he thought he was already in.

"Returning you to your brothers, that's what," the boy claimed, looking back at Arthur with a pleased expression. "C'mon, it's obvious you're new in this place!"

Although he found Alfred's firm grip on his hand quite comforting, Arthur still wanted to kick the daft boy for being too careless with his words. He still didn't want to accept he was _new_ in this place, let alone going to live in this city.

* * *

**A/N: **I honestly had no idea how to introduce Alfred, so that explains his crappy entrance! And I apologise for my crappy attempt to write bending action scenes since it's not my strong suit. XD I haven't written anything related to Avatar or bending before. I'll try to write decently in the next chapter.

Thanks to all who read, faved, and alerted! :D And shoutouts to **xBeyond-Madness13**, the two **Guests**, and **aquamarinetiger98** for reviewing!


End file.
